Miedo
by eme-ele
Summary: El inicio de una relación puede ser muy difícil y más aún si vives con el miedo de lastimar a la persona que más quieres. [FINALIZADO]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Miedo-**

**1.**

* * *

El miedo. Ese habitual sentimiento que aparece en el ser humano sin que se pueda controlar. Es una de las emociones más comunes y, sin embargo, más intrigantes, porque se puede tener miedo a cualquier cosa, ¿no? Y ni siquiera un semi-alienígena puede evitar sentirlo.

Gohan había tenido miedo muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, especialmente cuando era pequeño. Sí, era consciente de que era muy débil y cobarde en sus primeros años. Todo le asustaba, pero siempre tenía a su padre para protegerlo y calmarlo. No obstante, no toda la vida iba a ser así y se dio cuenta de ello cuando Goku murió a manos de Raditz y fue entrenado por Piccolo. Fue la primera vez que enfrentó directamente sus más grandes temores, que fue obligado a ser valiente, porque, lo más probable es que si no hubiese sido expuesto a esa situación nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y nunca había estado tan agradecido a alguien como lo estuvo con su maestro por haberle obligado a pelear directamente contra sus miedos más profundos.

Aunque Gohan cambió con el paso de los años, volvió a pasar miedo en su vida, lógicamente, como le pasa a todo ser humano. Nunca podrá olvidar el sentimiento que invadió su pecho cuando vio a su padre con una sonrisa tocando a Cell mientras posaba sus dedos en su frente. Fue el miedo más espantoso y terrible que llegaría a sentir en toda su existencia. De ahí en adelante solo pudo sentir culpa. Por haber sido arrogante, por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte, por haber destrozado el corazón de su madre.

Claro está que nunca le comentó eso a nadie, ni siquiera a su maestro, aunque Piccolo conocía perfectamente el sentir de Gohan.

Su adolescencia, difícil como ninguna pues tuvo que ser padre de su hermano e intentar estar bien para que Chi-Chi pudiera seguir adelante, estuvo llena de incertidumbre. Sufría cambios en su personalidad, mente y cuerpo que nadie le sabía, quería o podía explicar y nunca se abrió lo suficiente para contarle a alguien todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros debido a la profunda responsabilidad que no le correspondía pero asumía sin reproches. Para él nunca sería una carga si Goten y su madre estaban bien.

Y así pasaron los años y cuando tuvo que ir al instituto volvió a sentir temor porque nunca se había relacionado con nadie que no fuese de su círculo más cercano. No sabía hacerlo, de hecho. Por eso, cuando Videl se le acercó, movida por la intensa curiosidad que el chico despertaba en ella, no supo cómo reaccionar. Por eso, cuando Videl daba claros signos de que sentía algo más por él no se daba cuenta y actuaba de la forma tan despistada y atolondrada en que lo hacía.

Después de la batalla contra Majin Boo descubrió que Videl despertaba en él algo que le era desconocido hasta ese entonces por completo, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Sabía que Videl era buena persona, que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella y que había mucho más detrás de la chica apática y dura que quería aparentar.

No se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, ni mucho menos de los de Videl, hasta que esta le recriminó que no había cumplido su promesa de tener una cita con ella. Videl, frustrada como se sentía por no ver reciprocidad en sus sentimientos por parte de Gohan y por no saber expresar bien lo que ella misma sentía, simplemente comenzó a gritarle.

Gohan, llevado por el instinto y por el deseo de que no gritara más, ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo eran los gritos, juntó sus labios con los de la chica muy fuerte, de una manera torpe y brusca. Y fue solo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo que se separó de Videl mientras veía como la chica se sonrojaba profusamente.

En ese momento, Gohan pensó que mientras tuviera a Videl a su lado nunca más volvería a sentir miedo. Pero qué equivocado estaba. Y no sabía que precisamente Videl estaría envuelta en los miedos más profundos que le atormentarían en el futuro. De hecho, sería el eje central de los mismos.

Todo comenzó una tarde en la que Videl llamó al chico. Le dijo que su padre no estaba en casa y que fuera para ver una película juntos. Sin embargo, en medio de la película comenzaron a darse breves besos que se convirtieron rápidamente en besos ardientes, ansiosos y mojados, propios de dos adolescentes que comienzan a relacionarse más íntimamente.

Gohan no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, pero terminó tumbando a Videl en el sofá en el que habían estado sentados para ver la película y besando a su novia por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Pronto, la camiseta del chico voló y después la de Videl y también sus pantalones. Gohan sujetó las manos de la chica por las muñecas para ponerle los brazos por sobre la cabeza y hacer más accesible toda la zona de su torso y cuello. Pero en ese momento oyó un quejido de dolor que escapó casi sin querer de los labios de Videl. Cuando Gohan se separó de ella observó que la chica llevaba únicamente su ropa interior deportiva y que su excitación se ponía de manifiesto explícitamente a través del bulto en sus pantalones. De las ansias ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Empezó a mirar a su novia y lo primero que vio fue que sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados. Subió la mirada a su cuello y descubrió que había moratones repartidos por toda la superficie de este. Le soltó instantáneamente las muñecas. Cuando lo hizo, Videl suspiró de alivio y Gohan observó que estaban profundamente amoratadas. Entendió que la queja de su novia había sido precisamente porque él no había sido capaz de controlar su fuerza y la había lastimado. ¿De qué hubiese sido capaz si no se hubiesen detenido? Era algo que no quería ni pensar.

Consumido por el miedo de dañar a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, se levantó repentinamente y se puso la camiseta. Videl, que fue consciente de la angustia que sintió el chico en ese momento se puso de pie rápidamente y se posicionó detrás de él, que estaba dándole la espalda. A Gohan le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se miraba fijamente las manos.

–¿Qué te he hecho, Videl? –preguntó el chico en un susurro, más a sí mismo que a ella.

–No pasa nada, Gohan. Ha sido un accidente, no mediste bien la fuerza, pero estoy segura de que la próxima vez sabrás controlarte –le respondió Videl mientras se acercaba para agarrarle el brazo.

–No habrá próxima vez. No volveré a lastimarte –la culpa inundaba las palabras, el pecho, la mente de Gohan. El miedo hacía que temblara completo y que su corazón latiera a un ritmo absurdo.

Sin más, Gohan salió por la ventana y se dispuso a volar hacia su casa, dejando a Videl sola y llena de incertidumbre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que Videl y Gohan forman la pareja más tierna de Dragon Ball, pero supongo que por sus personalidades no fue nada fácil el comienzo de su relación y más si a temas de sexo se refiere. Este fic va a ser algo cortito (no creo que sean más de 5 capítulos y no de gran extensión) y con el que pretendo analizar un poco los inicios de los dos como pareja.

A todo el que lea esto: ¡muchas gracias!


	2. Capítulo 2

**-Miedo-**

**2.**

* * *

Videl se quedó mirando la ventana por la que había salido Gohan durante unos dos minutos. Después, la cerró y se tumbó en el sofá donde había estado unos instantes antes con su novio. Comenzó a acariciarse los labios con la mano derecha. Bajó la misma mano hasta rozar la piel de su estómago, por debajo del ombligo. Sentía un cosquilleo y una quemazón en su bajo vientre que no le eran desconocidos, pero que nunca había sentido con tal intensidad.

Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y le habría encantado seguir mucho más allá porque ella se sentía preparada para todo lo que tenía que venir. Pero entendía que Gohan no lo estuviese.

Siempre pensó que si pasaba algo entre ellos sería porque ella daría el primer paso pero, contra todo pronóstico, fue él el que la besó por primera vez después de la discusión que habían tenido. Bueno, realmente la chica fue la única que se dedicó a gritar mientras veía la cara descompuesta de Gohan.

Después del beso se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos y, esta vez sí, fue Videl la que se abalanzó sobre él para seguir besándolo. Y cada beso que se daban era mejor que el anterior.

En un principio, Videl se acercó a Gohan movida por la curiosidad. Era un chico realmente atractivo que parecía tener nulas habilidades sociales. Cuanto más se acercaba a él, más ganas le daban de descubrir todos los misterios que lo rodeaban. No era alguien normal, eso lo tenía claro. Pero para acercarse a él debía quitarse la máscara de chica fría y distante que se había puesto durante demasiado tiempo. Y eso le hacía daño porque la llevaba a recuerdos que no le eran nada agradables.

A los cinco años, Videl se vio sumergida en una profunda depresión debido a la temprana e inesperada muerte de su madre. Su padre, que también estaba devastado, comenzó a alejarse de ella y a centrarse en las artes marciales, hasta tal punto en el que su mundo se limitaba exclusivamente a entrenar.

Fueron unos años muy oscuros en su vida, aunque nunca culpó a su padre. Cada uno lleva sus propias cargas de la forma que quiere o, en este caso, puede. Estuvieron un tiempo alejados, pero cuando Satán comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte, el orgullo y la admiración que Videl sentía por él fue en aumento. Cuando saltó la noticia de que su padre derrotó al monstruo Cell, salvando así a la humanidad, la figura de Satán se convirtió en una deidad para su hija. Y en el espejo en el que se miraba día a día. Desde entonces, Videl entrenó constantemente con el objetivo de acercarse a su padre y de que él se sintiese orgulloso de su fuerza. Y lo terminó consiguiendo. Así, los entrenamientos se convirtieron en la vía de escape de todos los problemas de Videl.

No solía fiarse de la gente porque la gran mayoría se acercaba a ella por interés. Para ganar fama, para ser amigo de alguien que tuviera dinero o para estar alrededor de una de las chicas más bellas de la ciudad. Con el tiempo, Videl empezó a crear una apariencia de chica apática para evitar que personas interesadas estuvieran a su alrededor constantemente. Solo dos personas habían conseguido traspasar la máscara: Erasa y Sharpner, y fue debido a la gran insistencia de ambos. Pero con Gohan prácticamente había caído al suelo, se había deslizado por su rostro con una facilidad que la asustaba, dejando a la verdadera Videl a la vista, sin que ella lo pudiera controlar.

Se veía a sí misma tan patética. Persiguiendo una y otra vez a alguien que se notaba a leguas que no tenía el mínimo interés en ella. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía evitar porque en su corazón habían empezado a nacer unos sentimientos que clamaban por salir pero que ella retenía por miedo a salir lastimada. Realmente, ella se dio cuenta de que veía a Gohan como algo más que un amigo el día en que la enseñó a usar el _ki_. Era algo tan sorprendente, tan mágico. Había tanto que descubrir en ese chico. Estaba aburrida de la cotidianidad que rodeaba su mundo y conocer a alguien tan increíble había hecho que quisiera descubrir todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Es extraño que una persona a la que acabas de conocer pueda cambiar tus expectativas pero ahí reside la magia de la vida.

Cuando Videl y Gohan comenzaron a salir más regularmente, comenzó a descubrir todo acerca de los saiyajins. Pero Videl veía algo extraño en los ojos de Gohan cuando tocaba ciertos temas. Estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo pero lo respetaría y esperaría sus tiempos. Por el contrario, la chica no tardó mucho en contarle todo lo que había pasado en su niñez para que Gohan comprendiera el porqué de su actitud cuando se conocieron. Se sentía culpable, en cierto modo, por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Aunque Gohan, con su corazón lleno de bondad por naturaleza, le dijo que lo comprendía perfectamente.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Videl del chico. Era pura bondad y gentileza. Nunca en la vida habría pensado que le gustaría alguien con esas características, pero, en el fondo, era lo único que le hacía falta para restaurar su vida. Videl comprendió rápidamente que se necesitaban el uno al otro para curarse de la especie de soledad que había envuelto sus vidas. Ambos tenían amigos y familiares que los querían y apoyaban pero sentían cierto vacío dentro de ellos. Debido a esto, su unión había sido casi natural. Videl lo entendió enseguida y por eso decidió confiar en Gohan y contarle absolutamente todo. Pero parecía que él tenía miedo de hacerlo y ella no pensaba que fuese por falta de confianza, sino por su inseguridad característica y por la extrañeza de sentir que podía abrirse con alguien de esa manera.

Después de un rato, Videl se levantó del sofá y recogió su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación. Aprovechando que seguía en ropa interior, decidió darse una ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros y mojaba su pelo corto, no podía parar de pensar en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas entre Gohan y ella se hubiesen intensificado aún más. Se miró las muñecas. Le dolían un poco pero realmente no le importaba. Sabía que había sido un simple accidente ya que su novio no se había visto en una situación similar anteriormente y para él debía ser muy difícil controlar su fuerza sobrehumana en ocasiones.

Aunque las ganas de acercarse más a Gohan eran inmensas, también sentía miedo debido a la cortísima experiencia que tenía en temas sexuales. Solo había leído algunos libros en alguna ocasión y antes de estar con Gohan había besado a un par de chicos con los que había salido hasta que se dio cuenta de que no valían la pena. Y ni hablar de los antecedentes del semisaiyajin. Era bastante notorio la poca experiencia que tenía. Además, era muy tímido e, incluso, le preguntaba si podía tomarla de la mano cuando empezaron a salir.

La primera vez que las cosas se habían puesto más intensas entre ambos fue a la vuelta de una de sus citas. Habían ido en la aeronave de Videl, ya que ella quería ir a un parque que estaba muy alejado y su resistencia no le permitía recorrer una distancia tan larga volando. La chica aparcó cerca de la casa de Gohan y empezaron a darse besos para despedirse. Sin embargo, pronto los besos se intensificaron y Gohan comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Videl, quien pasó las manos sobre el cuello masculino, acercándolo a su vez mucho más a ella. De repente, el chico se separó bruscamente, totalmente abochornado.

–Videl… yo… lo siento. No debí acariciarte sin tu consentimiento –le había dicho él arrepentido y bajando la mirada avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, tonto. Esto es algo normal. No tienes que pedirme permiso para todo –le respondió ella con una sonrisa genuina adornando su rostro mientras colocaba sus manos en el mentón del chico para levantar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

Y de ahí en adelante se había repetido la escena en varias ocasiones, pero nunca avanzando demasiado. Hasta ese día.

Videl salió de la ducha y se vistió. Tomó su móvil, abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y escribió a su novio: «Debemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy». Lo borró. Luego, tecleó: «Estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte tanto». Lo volvió a borrar. Por último, escribió: «Tengo muchas ganas de verte». Pero decidió borrarlo y no enviar ningún mensaje.

Le daría el tiempo que fuera necesario a Gohan para asimilar la situación. De todas formas, sabía que él mismo volvería para buscarla. Y, si no lo hacía, ella se acercaría a su casa si hacía falta para hablar con él.

De momento, iría a buscar algo de maquillaje para borrar las marcas de las muñecas y del cuello o se metería en un gran problema con su padre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En este capítulo quería abordar un poco lo que piensa Videl, intentar esclarecer lo que siente al respecto. No creo que sea fácil la situación para ella pero lo más probable es que supiera superar los problemas que tenga con Gohan mucho más rápido. Al menos, esa es mi percepción.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, a los que le han dado a fav y follow y, especialmente a **Lupis OrSa** y **LDGV **por dejar review. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. :)

Sin más: ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3

**-Miedo-**

**3.**

* * *

–Hijo, ven, es la hora de comer –la voz de su madre atravesó la puerta hasta llegar a sus oídos.

Gohan estaba tumbado en su cama. No tenía intención alguna de salir del cuarto pero sabía que si no lo hacía su madre se preocuparía. Llevaba días en los que no comía apenas y unas profundas ojeras aparecieron en su rostro.

Hacía cuatro días que no veía a Videl. No era demasiado tiempo pero, acostumbrado como estaba a verla a diario, sentía que llevaba media vida sin tenerla cerca. Todo se intensifica mucho más cuando eres un adolescente que se acaba de enamorar.

No quería ni imaginarse el calvario que iba a pasar sin ella. Había tomado la decisión de alejarse de la chica para no lastimarla más. La imagen de las muñecas amoratadas de Videl era algo que no podía olvidar. Es por eso por lo que había tomado la cobarde decisión de apartarse drásticamente de ella. Tenía unos cincuenta y siete mensajes sin leer en el móvil, esperando una respuesta que él no tenía pensado dar.

No era lo que su maestro le había enseñado, eso lo tenía claro. Piccolo siempre le había dicho que los miedos había que afrontarlos, que plantarles cara directamente, para así eliminarlos y crecer como persona. Y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Huir. Como siempre había hecho, en realidad. Pero sentía que si volvía a hacer daño a Videl se moriría de culpa. Era un sentimiento que había tenido varias veces después de las grandes batallas que había librado durante su vida y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

–Gohan, ¿puedo pasar? –Chi-Chi volvió a la puerta de la habitación para hablar con su hijo. Lo había visto muy raro en los últimos días. Gohan no era un chico que expresara sus sentimientos o emociones muy seguido, por tanto, algo debía haberle pasado para que estuviera así.

Sin esperar respuesta, entró. Vio al chico tumbado en la cama. El cuarto estaba desordenado, algo que nunca había visto. Observó la cara de Gohan. Se le veía cansado y muy triste.

–Te he llamado porque la comida está servida ya en la mesa –dijo suavemente, sin el tono de reproche al que acostumbraba.

–Lo sé, mamá. Dame un rato. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre hoy.

Chi-Chi se quedó pensando. ¿Hoy? Llevaba algunos días en los que su apetito había disminuido considerablemente y eso era realmente extraño en él. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, ni siquiera cuando murió Goku. De hecho, en aquel tiempo, era él quien siempre estaba dándole ánimos a ella, como tomando el papel de padre de su propia progenitora. La esposa de Goku conocía perfectamente a su hijo. Algo tenía que estar muy mal con él y no se iría de ahí sin descubrirlo.

–Cielo, ¿qué sucede? –Chi-Chi se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de las piernas de Gohan –, me tienes muy preocupada.

El chico se incorporó y miró fijamente a su madre. Lo último que quería era que ella se preocupase. Los ojos de Chi-Chi irradiaban amor y ternura, algo que siempre habían reflejado cuando miraba a sus hijos. No se podía negar que era una gran madre y, a pesar de los gritos y las exigencias, siempre había cuidado con todo su ser a sus pequeños. Gohan tenía eso muy en cuenta. Su madre era su referente, su modelo a seguir. Por eso no podía permitir que ella estuviese preocupada por él. Todo el sufrimiento que pudiera se lo ahorraría.

–Nada, mamá. Videl y yo hemos tenido una pelea pero lo solucionaremos pronto –contestó Gohan mientras acariciaba la mano de su madre. No le gustaba engañarla pero no quería contarle lo que realmente había sucedido porque le obligaría a ir a buscarla y le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar con su progenitora de esos temas.

Chi-Chi suspiró. Así que era una pequeña pelea de novios. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

–No tardes en salir que se enfría la comida –le soltó con el tono de voz que normalmente usaba antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Gohan decidió salir a comer algo. No quería tener que volver a tener una charla de ese tipo con nadie y mucho menos que Goten se enterara de que las cosas estaban mal con Videl. El niño le había tomado un gran cariño a su novia y, si descubría la supuesta pelea que habían tenido, iba a montar un gran escándalo.

* * *

Videl se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Son. Había pasado más de una semana sin recibir una sola noticia de Gohan. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era cierto que la chica había ablandado mucho su carácter en los últimos meses, pero, como dicen, la esencia nunca se pierde y, en esos momentos, estaba tremendamente enfadada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos mensajes le había dejado a su novio y ninguno de ellos había recibido respuesta.

Pensaba que acabaría buscándola y se daría cuenta de que estaba así por una estupidez. Pero no lo había hecho y no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así. Por eso había tomado la decisión de ir a su casa a exigirle una explicación.

Tocó la puerta con decisión esperando que Gohan le abriera. Sin embargo, fue el hermano menor de este el que la recibió con un caluroso abrazo. Instantáneamente, su ceño fruncido se relajó para dar paso a una gran sonrisa de cariño.

–¡Videl! ¡Por fin has venido a verme! –el niño estaba eufórico por la visita de su cuñada, a la que quería como si fuese su propia hermana. –Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí… –musitó Goten con aire triste.

Ella solo pudo sentirse culpable. En los últimos meses había conseguido una familia nueva. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su relación con Gohan, entre otras muchas.

–Perdona, Goten. He estado muy ocupada últimamente –mintió. –¿Puedo pasar a ver a tu hermano?

–Claro, pasa. Le diré a mamá que estás aquí. Papá no está porque se ha ido a entrenar con el tío Vegeta. Yo quería ir para jugar con Trunks pero mamá me ha dicho que tenía que estudiar –le iba contando el niño con alegría considerable mientras se internaban en la casa.

Una vez dentro se encontró con Chi-Chi, quien se alegró mucho de verla. El estado anímico de su hijo no había hecho más que empeorar y sabía que no habían tenido una simple pelea de novios. Pero no había querido indagar demasiado porque no quería inmiscuirse en la vida del chico. Nunca lo había hecho ni lo haría ahora tampoco, a pesar de la imagen que pudiese tener la gente de ella como madre metiche.

Le preguntó a Videl cómo estaba y otras nimiedades mientras la conducía a la habitación de su hijo.

–Gohan, tienes visita –escuchó el chico desde dentro del cuarto. No tenía ganas de recibir absolutamente a nadie. No contestó.

Sin importarle la falta de respuesta, Chi-Chi abrió la puerta, hizo pasar a Videl y se retiró. Gohan, de cara a la pared y dándole la espalda a la puerta no sabía que la que estaba con él era su ¿novia? –ya no sabía muy bien qué era– y no su madre.

–Mamá, no quiero ver a na… –Gohan se quedó sin palabras al ver a la chica en el centro del cuarto, de pie y con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido. –Videl… –solo atinó a susurrar su nombre.

–¿Me puedes explicar a que estás jugando? ¿Te parece gracioso no contestar a mis mensajes ni llamadas? Estaba realmente preocupada por ti –aunque había empezado con tono enfadado, no había podido reprimir la angustia que sentía, mucho menos después de verlo levantarse y observar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Gohan simplemente agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

–¿No vas a decir nada? Si estás así por lo que pasó, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Mira, mis muñecas ya están bien –le dijo mientras señalaba esa parte de su cuerpo, donde se podían observar los rastros de los moratones que había tenido.

Pero Gohan seguía sin contestar.

–Gohan, por favor… dime algo –la chica se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Gohan se echó hacia atrás, impidiendo así el contacto.

Videl no lo entendía. ¿Tenía que ponerse así? ¿Es que ya no la quería y eso le servía de excusa para dejarla? La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras observaba al chico apretando furiosamente sus puños.

–No puedo permitirme hacerte daño de nuevo –por fin Gohan habló con un tono neutro, contrario a la tensión que cubría el ambiente.

–Fue un accidente. Es normal que no sepas controlar tu fuerza en esas situaciones porque nunca habíamos hecho algo así. Podemos hacerlo, tú y yo, juntos. De verdad que estás exagerando las cosas demasiado.

–Yo… no quiero sentir eso otra vez. No lo entenderías –dijo despacio Gohan dirigiendo su mirada a la de Videl.

Y ahí estaba el verdadero problema. Claro que no lo entendía. Él nunca se había abierto lo suficiente para contarle todo lo que guardaba en su interior. Y realmente él necesitaba soltarlo. Pero Videl se sentía muy confusa en ese momento y no pudo hacer otra cosa que enfadarse.

–¡Lo entendería si me lo contaras! ¡Si tan solo tuvieses la suficiente confianza conmigo para decirme qué es lo que te atormenta tanto! –le respondió exaltada, con furia en sus ojos.

En ese momento, Gohan pensó que sí, le contaría todo, pero no para aliviarse y seguir caminando juntos, sino para alejarla del todo. Aunque le doliese, pensaba que esa era la mejor opción.

–Mi padre murió hace siete años por mi culpa –comenzó a relatar el hijo de Goku, mientras Videl cambiaba su cara a un gesto de sorpresa. –Fui demasiado arrogante, confiando en el gran poder que acababa de adquirir en la batalla contra Cell –los ojos de Videl comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –y no lo terminé cuando mi padre me dijo. Por ese estúpido exceso de confianza, murió. ¿Sabes lo que es no poder mirar a tu madre a la cara por la culpa que te consume? ¿Sabes lo que es mirar a tu hermano y pensar que es tu culpa que crezca sin su padre? No puedo ni quiero sentir esa culpa otra vez. Y no me perdonaría en la vida hacerte algo a ti, que eres la persona que más me importa –Gohan seguía apretando sus puños mientras Videl no podía contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. –Eso que te hice no es nada comparado con lo que te podría hacer si llegamos a algo más. Y no estoy dispuesto a eso.

La cabeza de Videl seguía dando vueltas sin parar, mientras sentía su mirada nublada por las lágrimas, que intentaba secar con la manga de su camisa. Pero no podía. No entendía que Gohan, una de las personas más fuertes que podía existir en el universo, intentara solucionar sus problemas de una forma tan cobarde.

–¿Esta es tu manera de afrontar las cosas? Tú no eres así Gohan… todo esto lo podemos arreglar si estamos juntos. La próxima vez yo te guiaré. No es que tenga mucha más experiencia que tú pero te controlaré, ¿vale? –Videl intentó poner una sonrisa de comprensión y acercarse de nuevo, pero la mirada intimidante del primogénito de los Son la alejó.

–Ya he tomado la decisión, Videl. Vete.

Videl sintió como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedacitos y se esparcía por toda la habitación. Seguía llorando, ya sin intentar limpiar su cara mojada por las lágrimas. Sentía un profundo mareo y unas nauseas abundantes. Le temblaban y sudaban las manos. ¿Así se iba a acabar todo entre ellos?

Desde que lo conoció solo había sentido una dicha infinita por estar con una persona tan increíble como él. Era bueno, dulce, cariñoso, el chico que cualquiera querría a su lado. Y todo se iba a acabar de esa forma.

–Pero, Gohan… Yo, yo… te necesito –musitó ella entre hipidos y sollozos, con un tono tan bajo que creía que él no la iba a escuchar. Pero, debido a su oído mucho más desarrollado que el de cualquier humano, las palabras llegaron claramente hasta él.

Gohan se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de apretar sus manos en ningún momento, sintiendo como, en breve, si no se detenía, brotaría la sangre de las palmas de sus manos.

–¿A mí? –espetó Gohan con lágrimas amenazando con desprenderse de sus ojos y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa triste. –¿Para qué me ibas a necesitar a mí?

–Para ser feliz…–el susurro de Videl volvió a llegar con claridad a sus oídos.

El chico abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Él también la necesitaba. Para ser feliz y para otras muchas cosas más. Pero no se lo iba a dejar saber. Lo mejor era cortar de raíz para que ella pudiera seguir su camino. De todas formas, él no era alguien tan especial y estaba seguro de que pronto acabaría olvidándolo. Sin embargo, no contaba con lo difícil que iba a ser la situación para él.

–Vete –espetó con un tono duro y frío.

–Gohan…

–¡Que te vayas! –interrumpió él con un grito.

Videl, sorprendida porque nunca le había gritado, ni siquiera en otras peleas que habían tenido –de hecho, él siempre había intentado razonar las cosas de una forma calmada y pausada–, salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, ignorando el llamado de Chi-Chi.

Antes de que su madre lo interceptara y lo llenara de preguntas, decidió salir por la ventana e irse al monte donde solía entrenar con su maestro. Seguía huyendo. Como siempre había hecho. Y, probablemente, como siempre haría si nadie se lo impedía.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, lo sé, hay mucho drama por aquí. Pero estoy segura de que pronto se arregla la cosa entre estos dos. Mi idea inicial era actualizar un capítulo cada semana, pero la universidad me tiene la vida consumida, así que no creo que pueda cumplirlo. En fin, creo que el siguiente será el último.

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus follows, favs y reviews y perdón por la espera.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene lemon.

* * *

«Yo sé que no importarme el pasado que antes me mataba solo es crecer;  
que nunca hemos sido dos ya que contando el miedo éramos tres;  
porque somos tan iguales que si tú te vas yo me voy también.  
El fallo es tener un problema y nunca aprender.»

**_Lo siento_, Beret.**

* * *

**-Miedo-**

**4.**

* * *

El cielo en la montaña Paoz siempre había sido mucho más especial que en cualquier sitio de la Tierra. En la ciudad, con el tumulto de coches, gases, contaminación y edificios de longitud interminable, parecía que el cielo era algo lejano, casi inalcanzable. Sin embargo, en su hogar, Gohan sentía que podía tocarlo si estiraba un poco sus dedos. Era como si el cielo estuviera mucho más cerca y como si fuera mucho más azul.

Tumbado en el pasto y con los rayos del sol acariciando su cara, Gohan divisó a lo lejos, en el lago, como una figura femenina emergía de las aguas completamente desnuda. Su pelo negro goteaba, sus ojos competían en belleza con el paisaje y su sonrisa resplandecía.

El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que le extendía la mano para adentrarse juntos en el lago, pero cuanto más avanzaba, más se alejaba la idílica figura. Gohan comenzó a angustiarse y, en un impulso, a correr. A pesar de correr con toda la resistencia que su cuerpo tenía –y esta era mucha–, nunca lograba alcanzar su objetivo.

Comenzó a despertar ligeramente sobresaltado. Sí, se encontraba en la hierba, al lado del lago que estaba a un par de kilómetros de su casa, pero nadie esperaba por él junto al agua. Suspiró resignado y cansado. Poco era lo que había dormido en las últimas semanas y, cuando lo conseguía hacer, todo tipo de sueños relacionados con Videl lo atosigaban.

No podía olvidarla. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Todo el día pensaba en ella, en qué estaría haciendo, en si ella también lo estaría echando de menos. No llegaba, sin embargo, a ninguna conclusión. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir a buscarla? Pero, ¿cómo, con qué cara? La había tratado tan mal en su último encuentro que no le extrañaría nada que no quisiera volver a verlo en lo que le restaba de vida. No la culpaba, de hecho, pensaba que se lo merecía encarecidamente, pero no podía volver al pasado, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Pensaba que debía aceptar sus errores y dejarlo estar. El dolor que sentía pasaría con el tiempo –al menos, eso quería creer, sobre todo por su salud mental–. Además, estaba seguro de que Videl no quería saber nada de él o eso demostraba su falta de mensajes en los últimos días. Aunque él no contestase ninguno de todos los anteriores que había recibido, le tranquilizaba saber que seguían siendo enviados. Era muy consciente de que era egoísta en exceso y que lo esperable era lo que había sucedido, es decir, que la chica de ojos cerúleos se cansara de él.

Se irguió y se sentó en el pasto, sintiendo la presencia de su maestro llegar. Piccolo se sentó a su lado y miró al horizonte, justo como él estaba haciendo. No se dirigieron la palabra en unos minutos, pero fue el namekiano quien rompió el silencio primero.

–Otra vez aquí, ¿no? –casi escupió las palabras en lugar de preguntar, con un tono de reproche.

No recibió respuesta. La complicidad que tenían le permitía a Gohan hacerle esa clase de desplantes, aunque fuese muy esporádicamente. Piccolo había notado hace semanas que algo andaba realmente mal con su discípulo. No quería preguntarle directamente porque, simplemente, sabía que no le iba a contar nada, pero se acostumbró a buscarlo todos los días, más o menos a la misma hora. Siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, con la mirada perdida y el gesto ausente, como si realmente no se encontrase allí. No le había costado mucho resolver el enigma del extraño comportamiento del chico, puesto que lo conocía en demasía: algo había sucedido entre él y la hija de Mr. Satán.

–¿Sabes? Yo no sé mucho de humanos –dijo, intentando captar la atención de Gohan–, pero si quieres algo tendrás que ir a por ello, ¿no?

El semisaiyajin giró su rostro para encontrase con el gesto sereno de su maestro. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que estaba así por Videl? En todo caso, no sabía el verdadero motivo, por lo que no podría llegar a comprenderlo.

–Creo que debes dejar de esconderte de una vez por todas –prosiguió. –Sigues siendo un cobarde, igual que cuando eras un crío. ¿Crees que huyendo se van a solucionar todos tus problemas de niño malcriado? Madura de una vez. No todo gira alrededor de ti. De hecho, tus problemas son una mierda. –Gohan comenzó a enfurecerse ante esas palabras llenas de (según él) incomprensión. –Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque te tengo algo de estima. Ve a buscar a la chica o te morirás en pocos meses y tu padre tendrá que aguantar a tu madre llorando y gritando como una loca. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? –por fin, Piccolo volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Gohan, confundido al principio, relajó sus facciones.

–Gracias. Lo pensaré.

El namekiano se levantó y alzó el vuelo sin siquiera despedirse.

Gohan comenzó a pensar. Se agobiaba un poco más cada día que pasaba. Las charlas –que en realidad eran monólogos de Piccolo– con su maestro, los constantes reproches de su madre, la insistencia por ver a Videl de su hermano, todo, absolutamente todo lo estaba sobrecargando y sentía que, de un momento a otro, iba a explotar.

Y lo haría si no tomaba la decisión correcta.

* * *

Aquella noche la tormenta azotaba con furia la ciudad. Videl observaba la lluvia torrencial desde el ventanal de su habitación. Estaba sola, puesto que su padre se encontraba en uno de esos viajes de persona que salva el mundo y esos asuntos que a ella no le interesaban.

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde la última vez que había visto al que ya consideraba como su exnovio. Durante un tiempo había seguido insistiendo pero llegó a la conclusión de que no serviría para nada. Gohan podía ser la persona más dulce pero también la más terca si se lo proponía. Y parece que el objetivo de apartarse de ella lo iba a cumplir.

No podía negarlo; no lo estaba pasando nada bien. De hecho, la depresión amenazó con volver en ocasiones y le trajo remembranzas de sus más oscuros tiempos. Sin embargo, no se dejó arrastrar por el mar de sentimientos negativos que inundaba su corazón. Debía seguir adelante, sin importar todo lo que estuviera hecho un desastre en su vida.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana el agua cayendo del cielo para ir a la cocina a beber algo. Estaba sumamente aburrida, así que pensaba que sería una buena idea ver una película o llamar a Erasa para hablar aunque fuese, porque el tiempo no acompañaba demasiado para salir de casa.

Al volver a su habitación, encendió la luz. Se le cayó el vaso por la sorpresa al ver a Gohan completamente empapado y agitado al lado de la ventana. Intentaba controlar su respiración sin éxito. En el suelo había un charco justo debajo de sus pies y la miraba intensamente, casi deseando abalanzarse sobre ella, pero se contuvo.

Videl solo podía escuchar el ruido del cristal rompiéndose y su propia respiración, que comenzaba a acelerarse. Esos sonidos se repetían en bucle dentro de su cabeza. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos pero no permitiría que la viese siendo débil, no otra vez.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó con furia, mientras recogía los cristales y los depositaba en una papelera que tenía al lado del escritorio.

Gohan, por un momento, se quedó en silencio. No cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía porque estaba escuchando su voz de nuevo. Él sí se permitió llorar. Se acercó lentamente y su boca comenzó a temblar. Las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta y no sabía qué hacer para arrancarlas de allí y materializar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

–Yo también te necesito para ser feliz –dijo con voz temblorosa cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar –. Te necesito tanto o más que tú a mí, Videl.

Videl sintió como una falta de aire extraña. Era como si sus pulmones no quisieran trabajar. Cuando por fin el oxígeno entró en su cuerpo, el orgullo ganó y habló por ella.

–Pues yo ya no te necesito para nada –soltó con desprecio.

–Mentirosa –contestó Gohan y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Ese era Gohan? ¿El Gohan tímido y dulce que ella había conocido? Nunca había visto esa faceta tan segura.

Sin más, avanzó hacia ella y comenzó a besar sus labios casi con desesperación, con reproche pero no contra ella, sino contra sí mismo, con la furia que le suponía haber sido tan idiota. Videl perdió el juicio por unas milésimas de segundo y, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para dejar que la lengua ajena se adentrase en la propia, recordó lo insultada que se había sentido durante todo ese tiempo. Y esta vez el orgullo no habló, sino que actuó. La chica se separó bruscamente de él y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que el hijo de Goku ni notó. Entendía que era lo que necesitaba y dejaría que lo abofeteara todas las veces que quisiera. Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos muy serio, sintiendo como empapaba a Videl a causa de sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia y de la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

La chica se apartó de él y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Los nervios no impidieron que escupiera más palabras de reproche.

–Como tú me pediste la última vez que nos vimos, vete. No somos nada y yo ya te he olvidado por fin. Así que adiós. Puedes usar la puerta como las personas normales o, si prefieres, la ventana está justo atrás, ya lo sabes.

Videl se dio la vuelta intentando controlar sus nervios y rogando que Gohan no se fuera y volviera a insistirle. Qué contradictorios somos a veces los seres humanos, que decimos justo lo contrario de lo que deseamos y pretendemos que el otro nos interprete, nos descifre.

Por suerte, él sabía descifrarla completamente y sabía que había volteado porque no soportaba ni un segundo más mirarlo sin besarlo. Se aproximó hacia ella a un paso que a Videl le pareció lento, tortuoso, eterno. Nada más lejos de la realidad porque solo se movió tres pasos hacia adelante. Le acarició el brazo pausadamente y sintió cómo su vello se erizaba de forma instantánea. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su cuerpo reaccionaba totalmente al contrario, revelándole la verdad de sus sentimientos.

–Lo siento tanto, Videl. No sé por qué he dejado que esto pase. Te he echado tanto de menos… tanto. No te lo puedes imaginar –y, sin embargo, sí lo hacía pues ella había experimentado exactamente lo mismo. –Estoy preparado para todo lo que siga. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. No voy a separarme de ti nunca más, te lo prometo –finalizó, musitando.

La chica sintió su aliento acariciando su oreja y parte de su cuello. Se volvió a dar la vuelta, enfrentándolo directamente, mientras las lágrimas caían sutilmente de sus ojos, ya sin poderlas contener. Quería decirle muchas cosas, más bien reprochárselas. Quería que supiese todo el dolor que había sentido, el miedo de perderlo, la incertidumbre de no compartir más tiempo a su lado. No obstante, no lo hizo; no pudo hacerlo, más bien. En cambio, alzó su mano hasta tocar su masculino rostro y, luego, la deslizó, pasándola suavemente por sus labios. Se acercaron simultáneamente y se besaron. Fue lento, tanto, que a ambos les dio la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido.

A esa altura la ropa de ambos, sobre todo la de Gohan, estaba empapada. Videl, aventurándose y arriesgándose a volver a ser rechazada, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta. Él no puso resistencia. Se separaron para apartar la prenda y continuaron con el roce de labios. Cuando Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder se volvió a separar un poco, asustado. Recordó unas inocentes palabras de su padre, ajenas a ese contexto, pero que le servirían de gran ayuda.

* * *

–_Si en alguna situación piensas que puedes llegar a dañar a alguien con tu fuerza, simplemente baja tu _ki _a cero. Así no tendrás ningún problema –sugirió su padre mientras rascaba su cabeza en la parte de atrás y sonreía genuinamente._

* * *

–Si no estás preparado podemos parar –el susurro de Videl lo llevó de vuelta al presente.

–Estoy más que preparado –sostuvo con convicción.

–Está bien. En ese caso, déjate llevar. Déjamelo todo a mí.

Gohan redujo su _ki_ por completo y devoró los labios que tenía enfrente de nuevo. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de Videl y ella se estremeció por el frío contacto en la piel de su espalda. Con mirada valiente, se separó un instante y se quitó la prenda, dejando a la vista un sujetador deportivo sencillo. El semisaiyajin la miró con devoción, como observando la obra de arte más perfecta que existía.

Se acercaron a la cama y cayeron sobre ella. Al poco rato, ambos, sin saber realmente cómo, se encontraban solo con la ropa interior. La ropa mojada se encontraba en el suelo y ellos ya estaban secos completamente por la calefacción.

Videl, atrevida como nunca pensaba que sería, comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba cubriendo su piel e instó al chico a que hiciera lo mismo.

Desnudos, piel contra piel, Gohan alzó un poco la vista y la observó. El cuerpo desnudo que tenía delante era lo más perfecto que había visto, mucho más hermoso que la luz del _ki_ o el paisaje que rodeaba su pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz.

Besó su cuello tímidamente y se trasladó hasta la clavícula femenina, mientras ella agarraba su cuello por la parte de la nuca, haciendo que ambos aceleraran sus respiraciones. Volvió a separarse de ella. Observó el mar de sus ojos que lo hipnotizaban y las rosas que eran sus mejillas y sus labios. Bajó la vista y pudo ver las cumbres rosáceas que se alzaban ante él.

–Puedes besarlas… –comenzó a guiarlo.

Lo hizo. Comenzó depositando un suave beso que arrancó un suspiro de la joven. Embelesado por el armonioso sonido que había escapado de lo más profundo de su garganta, abrió la boca y atrapó su pecho izquierdo, besándolo como si de su misma boca se tratara. Los gemidos comenzaron a brotar repentinamente. Videl le tomó la cara, alzándola para volver a besarlo. Luego, prosiguió tomando la mano masculina con la suya, que se veía microscópica en comparación. Muy nerviosa y completamente sonrojada, guio la mano hacia el centro de su cuerpo, ahí donde sabía que nacía el placer y donde el cosquilleo le indicaba que debía tocar. Adentró los dedos de Gohan y los dos se estremecieron al sentir el contacto. Al principio, solo era un títere pero cuando aprendió lo que tenía que hacer, ella retiró su mano y dejó que siguiese solo.

Quería sentir esa calidez en la yema de sus dedos para siempre y que los gemidos le acariciasen el conducto auditivo constantemente. Los movimientos ondulantes siguieron hasta que Videl no pudo más con el placer que sentía y casi chilló cuando el calor se apoderó de su bajo vientre. Retiró lentamente la mano del chico y lo instó a que se sentara en la cama, de espaldas a ella.

Le besó los duros músculos de la espalda y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba. Estaba realmente nervioso y su cuerpo le indicaba cien mil señales de alerta. Se sentó posando sus pechos en la espalda masculina. Gohan pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón y eso, contradictoriamente, le dio calma. Lo que lo sobresaltó fue que sintió una mano colándose justo entre sus piernas, donde su dureza y excitación se manifestaban; una mano que no le pertenecía. Un movimiento que le resultaba familiar –porque obviamente la búsqueda de la autosatisfacción era algo inevitable y que había experimentado– comenzó. Hacia arriba. Hacia abajo. Muy despacio, al principio, para volverse luego intenso y aumentar de velocidad. Sentía que se iba y no quería hacerlo, no así, no todavía. Sostuvo la mano que lo había invadido y paró sus movimientos. Ella lo miró extrañada.

–N-no quiero acabar así –justificó su actuar sonrojándose.

Videl comprendió. Depositó besos tranquilos en sus hombros y espalda. Se separó brevemente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Gohan, justo cuando se iba a depositar encima de ella, se acordó de algo que lo aterrorizó. Se maldijo internamente, de nuevo, por ser tan idiota.

–Videl, yo… no traigo… bueno, ya sabes…

–¿Protección? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Él asintió. –No te preocupes, te dije que lo dejases todo en mis manos, ¿no? –dijo mientras sacaba un preservativo del cajón de su mesita.

Gohan no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Debía haber confiado en ella mucho antes, haberse dejado arrastrar por el mar de sensaciones tan placenteras que ahora descubría y haber evitado todo el sufrimiento que había causado en ambos. Y que él sufriese le daba igual porque ya estaba acostumbrado, lo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de su vida por todas las batallas que había librado, pero haberle hecho daño a ella… eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Se había dado cuenta que el dolor del alma que experimentó Videl era mucho más intenso que el que pudo haberle hecho al dejarle las marcas en las muñecas con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Entre los dos, nerviosos, torpes, inexpertos, abrieron el plástico. Miró el círculo y la cara de desconcierto le mostró a la chica que no tenía ni idea de cómo colocarlo. No es que fuera una experta pero había leído algo, eso sí, y, juntos también, lo pusieron correctamente.

Se tumbaron, uno sobre el otro y Videl guio la masculinidad del chico a su centro, adentrándolo con sumo cuidado. Sabía que iba a ser molesto pero era algo por lo que tenía que pasar. Gohan comenzó a empujar, tal y como su instinto le pedía. Cuando entró completamente, Videl le habló:

–Muévete muy despacio, por favor…

Sintió dolor, pero mucho menos del que se imaginaba. Le faltaba el aire. A pesar de todo era una sensación maravillosa. Gohan, en cambio, sintió un placer indescriptible que le recorrió todo el cuerpo: desde el comienzo de la espina dorsal hasta los pies. Sentía que se iría en un segundo. Observó la mirada de Videl y recordó que tenía que controlarse para no lastimarla. Siguiendo sus palabras, comenzó a moverse muy despacio, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía movimientos a una velocidad mayor.

Las manos aferradas a las sábanas y la forma en que se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos le dio al chico la pauta para comenzar a moverse con más agilidad y fuerza. En ese momento, ambos se movían de forma descompasada, con caderas torpes e inexpertas, buscando el placer propio y el de su pareja. A los pocos minutos, Gohan, aunque no quería, sintió que no podía más y llegó su liberación.

«Qué desastre» pensaron ambos. Sin embargo, había sido el desastre más hermoso que habían experimentado alguna vez.

No sabía si se había quedado mirándola segundos o siglos, pero cuando despertó de su maravillosa ensoñación, se desenterró de ella. Retiró el plástico que lo cubría. Lo envolvió y tiró a la papelera donde se encontraban los cristales del vaso roto. Volvió a la cama, donde Videl se había dado la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda y su nuca, que quedaba expuesta por su corte de cabello. Los tapó a ambos con la sábana. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella llevó la mano de su novio entre sus pechos para que sintiera cómo su corazón latía por él. Volvió a sonreír. Había sido un día cargado de sensaciones y emociones, algunas nuevas y las mejores que había sentido en toda su vida.

–Gracias –musitó en su oído mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

El miedo había estado a punto de arrebatarle a Gohan a la persona que le importaba más en el mundo. Había aprendido mucho en el tiempo que habían estado separados y experimentó un nuevo miedo: el de perderla para siempre. Menos mal que había sabido reaccionar a tiempo, sino es probable que hubiese vivido odiándose a sí mismo el resto de sus días.

El miedo es un sentimiento del que los seres humanos no podemos escapar, pero hay ocasiones en las que, si no lo enfrentamos, nos arrebatará experiencias maravillosas y de eso se había dado cuenta Gohan mientras besaba el níveo cuello que tenía justo delante.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno hasta aquí llega este fic. Creo que subiré un epílogo pero, _grosso modo_, esto era lo que quería hacer. No pretendo que esto se considere como algo nuevo o innovador porque evidentemente no lo es, pero quería plasmar cómo pensaba que había sucedido todo entre esta pareja.

Para mí, Gohan es uno de los personajes más difíciles y de psicología más compleja de _Dragon Ball_ y todos los sentimientos encontrados que tiene es algo que he intentado que aparezca aquí. No sé si habrá quedado bien.

No sé si habrá resultado demasiado cursi, que creo que sí, pero quería, no, más bien necesitaba hacerlo así y esto se debe a que el mes pasado en la manifestación del Día de la Mujer leí un cartel que realmente me dolió. Decía: "la primera vez que lo hice con mi novio me dolió mucho; le dije que parara pero no lo hizo". En un momento en el que en mi país (España) están en peligro los derechos de las mujeres, debido al ascenso de un partido nuevo de ultraderecha, necesitaba plasmar al Gohan más dulce y comprensivo que pudiese y, también, demostrar que las mujeres podemos llevar la iniciativa en estos temas tan naturales, pero que siguen siendo tabúes, por desgracia.

Respecto al fragmento de la canción del principio, es una canción preciosa de Beret (no sé si será muy famoso en vuestros países, pero aquí en España lo es desde hace poquito tiempo) que recoge toda la amalgama de sentimientos que pueden experimentar Gohan y Videl en este fic. Os la recomiendo encarecidamente porque es **MARAVILLOSA**.

Por último, solo me queda decir **GRACIAS** a todos los que han dedicado su tiempo a leer esto, a ponerlo en favoritos, seguirlo o dejar un review. En serio que lo valoro muchísimo y me anima a seguir. Gracias también a la página de **_Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español_** de Facebook, ya que me dijeron que este fic apareció ahí o algo así. No tengo Facebook, de hecho, soy un poco anti redes sociales, pero muchas gracias de nuevo.

No acostumbro a dejar notas demasiado largas porque es algo que no me gusta, así que, como creo que ya me estoy pasando, solo me queda repetir:

**¡GRACIAS!**

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima.

**eme-ele.**


	5. Epílogo

**-Miedo-**

**Epílogo. El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

* * *

La ingente mesa repleta de distintos platos que se extendía sobre el centro de la cocina la dejó boquiabierta. Normalmente, observando toda esa comida, pensaría que se trataba de una gran celebración de una familia muy numerosa. Pero no era el caso. Todo eso cabía en los estómagos de tan solo tres personas. Creía que le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse a ver los saiyajin comer.

Los platos, sin embargo, se vaciaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y no paraban de salir nuevos recién preparados por la majestuosa mano de Chi-Chi. Videl pensó que, si tuviera algún día un hijo con Gohan, debería acostumbrarse a lidiar con dos estómagos saiyajin insaciables. Un momento. ¿Un hijo? La chica se sonrojó, agachó la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza sus propios pensamientos. Miró hacia un lado y otro, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiese observado el rubor de sus mejillas. Afortunadamente, estaban todos tan concentrados en la comida que no se percataron del detalle.

Era cierto que Gohan y ella habían avanzado muchísimo en temas de intimidad, sí, pero no se sentía preparada para dar esos gigantescos pasos en su vida. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si se trataba de Gohan, no le importaría formar una familia juntos. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza para dejar de perderse en su mundo interior y disfrutar de la comida con la familia de su novio.

–Videl, deberías comer más. Estás muy delgada –dijo Goku con mirada curiosa y su típica sonrisa.

–¿Qué te crees que es tan bruta como vosotros? –le contestó su esposa observándolo amenazantemente.

La chica comenzó a reír y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro de Gohan, que le sonreía dulcemente desde su sitio, justo enfrente de ella. No sabía si estaba sonriendo por la regañina entre sus padres o si el motivo era ella misma. En cualquier caso, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Chi-Chi se levantó a una velocidad que, según Videl, podía competir con la de los saiyajin y comenzó a recoger todo. Aunque hizo el amago de levantarse para ayudar, Gohan no la dejó. Posó su mano en su hombro derecho, impidiendo así que se alzase, y simplemente le dijo que era una invitada y no le permitiría fregar ni un solo plato. Así, se dispuso a echarle una mano a su madre.

Al acabar, se sentó a su lado y le susurró un «quiero enseñarte un sitio», pero fueron interrumpidos por el terremoto Goten, cuyo objetivo principal era recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido con la que consideraba como su hermana mayor.

–¡Bien! ¡Por fin vamos a tener la oportunidad de entrenar juntos como antes! –Goten le sonrió desde abajo y casi se le derrite el corazón al ver esa adorable mueca adornando su rostro.

Gohan bufó fastidiado. Era totalmente comprensible que su hermano quisiera pasar tiempo con Videl después de haber estado sin verla durante un período más o menos largo, pero eso no evitaba que su faceta egoísta y acaparadora saliera a la luz. Miró a la chica y vio en sus ojos una ternura que sabía que significaba que haría todo lo que el niño hiperactivo que le sonreía con gran simpatía quisiera.

Después de su reconciliación, habían estado prácticamente todos los días juntos y haber probado los placeres carnales había hecho que sus hormonas despertaran con una fuerza incontrolable. De hecho, en las últimas semanas, solo podía pensar en una cosa: sexo. Pero no era un sexo que solo satisficiera sus deseos más profundos –que también– sino que consideraba que era la mayor expresión de amor que podía demostrarle a Videl. Y, además, era algo que lo hacía realmente feliz. Verla agotada, jadeando para regular su respiración y sonriéndole cuando finalizaba el acto era una imagen que no cambiaría ni por la más alta cantidad que pudieran ofrecerle.

Estaba resignado a tener que posponer mostrarle a su novia su lugar favorito cuando su salvadora habló:

–De eso nada, Goten –le recriminó Chi-Chi a su hijo menor. –Si quieres ir esta tarde a casa de Bulma para jugar con Trunks, tienes que estudiar hasta que te vayas.

El niño puso su mirada infalible de cachorro triste, sin embargo, esta vez no funcionó. Chi-Chi lo miró severa y simplemente obedeció y se adentró a su cuarto, después de hacerle prometer a Videl que vendría en otra ocasión para pasar el día entero con él, sin su hermano ni su madre interfiriendo. Ella, obviamente, aceptó con gusto.

Gohan agradeció internamente a su madre, aunque le dio un poco de pena Goten. La mujer relajó sus facciones y le dedicó a la pareja una cálida sonrisa. Era la primera vez en meses que Videl volvía a su casa, pero había notado varias semanas atrás que el semblante de su hijo mayor había mejorado mucho y solo podía deberse a que estaba otra vez con la chica, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

La pareja le comunicó que se irían a dar un paseo por los alrededores y ella asintió. Observando cómo se alejaban tomados de la mano, suspiró como una quinceañera enamorada. Goku se acercó por detrás y depositó una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando nosotros estábamos así? –preguntó la mujer con brillo en sus ojos.

–Mmm… no mucho –le contestó su esposo, con el típico gesto atolondrado que tenía. –Es broma, es broma –prosiguió. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada al principio, para después, al ver su asustado rostro, sonreír con dulzura y con la paciencia que había caracterizado su relación durante todos los años que llevaban juntos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan conducía a Videl hacia uno de los sitios con más encanto de la montaña Paoz. Cuando llegaron, observó el hermoso valle que se extendía ante sus ojos y era adornado por un lago de aguas cristalinas. Asombrada por las vistas, comenzó a caminar dejándose acariciar por la brisa, que se acentuaba en esa parte debido a las aguas que bañaban el terreno.

–Este lugar es precioso, Gohan. Gracias por traerme –se acercó y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los del chico.

Se separó de él y, lentamente, se dirigió al lago y se agachó para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Estaba perfecta. Se dio la vuelta y, haciendo contacto directo con los ojos de Gohan, comenzó a desvestirse. Él solo atinó a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con la vista. Aunque ya la había visto anteriormente, la imagen lo trastocaba. Era tan perfecta que le parecía casi irreal.

Al verla allí, sonriendo pícaramente mientras hacía un gesto con sus dedos que decía «ven», se dio cuenta de que el lago cercano a su casa ya no era su lugar favorito en el mundo, sino que era ella. Podía observar el mismo cielo en sus ojos y su rostro resplandecía de igual forma que el sol. Era como en sus sueños pero infinitamente mejor. No tenía dudas; quería compartir el resto de su vida a su lado porque, simplemente, ella era su hogar. En el sitio que fuera, mientras estuvieran juntos, él sería feliz. Una idea le pasó por la mente. Aunque era arriesgado, no tenía nada que perder. Enmendaría todos sus errores del pasado costase lo que costase. Y lo hacía por él, sí, pero, sobre todo, por ella, para caminar y dirigirse juntos hacia el futuro; para nunca más estar alejado de su sonrisa, de sus enfados, de la manera en la que fruncía el ceño y se mordía las uñas cuando estaba nerviosa. Todo, absolutamente todo, incluso las nimiedades y simplezas de la vida, quería vivirlo con ella.

Gohan se acercó al agua y se desnudó, al igual que su novia, en la orilla. Sin importar cómo había dejado la ropa, se adentró y se acercó por detrás a la figura femenina. El agua le tapaba hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista sus senos. Posó sus manos en su estómago y lo acarició. La chica soltó un suspiro suave, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, exponiendo así su cuello. Él lo recorrió completo, trazando una línea de besos pausados y depositó uno finalmente en el lóbulo de su oreja. Suspiró con decisión y valentía y, muy despacio, susurró unas palabras que Videl no podría olvidar ni después de la muerte.

–Cásate conmigo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ahora sí que sí, aquí acaba esto. Lo he decidido dejar así porque ya sabemos lo que pasa después de esto.

Estoy preparando otra cosita pero solo tengo dos capítulos escritos y quiero publicar cuando esté más avanzado porque los próximos meses voy a estar muy ocupada, ya que me gradúo en breves.

Sin más, me despido.

**GRACIAS INFINITAS.**


End file.
